


Magical Denial

by ChibbyPanda



Series: The Secrets of Liocott Island [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Denial, Detective Work, Fantasy, Gen, Inazuma Japan - Freeform, Magic, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: Playing with kappas, battling with Dark Angel, and seeing a whole new world. Everyone in Inazuma Japan has no doubt that those adventures are the most amazing experiences they ever have.But...are they really sure that it happened?As a "man of science," that's what Detective Willy Glass is trying to find out.This is Willy Glass' account on his investigation on whether or not the magical events actually happened.





	1. Classified

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Soccer and Shadows. Hope you enjoy!

Good evening. It is I, Detective Willy Glass. Why I do refer myself as a detective, you ask? It's very simple actually. I'm starting an investigation. An important one! That will shed the light on the subject regarding the "magical" events that happened between me and my friends. We are Inazuma Japan. You can say that I am the guy behind the scenes of their success.

_Yeah right!_ _Hihihihi_ _\- Scotty Banyan (a REGULAR who ACTUALLY contributed success to the team._ _)_

Don't mind that... Anyway, this account of my adventure to find the answer would be helpful to nerds out there to see that there is NO WAY "magical" beings exist in this world aside from the characters in a manga.

**WARNING**

If you reach beyond this message, it means you are either crazy or simply you are curious with the actions my superior brain could do in tackling those thrilling yet stupid imaginations of the events happening in the team's mind.


	2. The Start Of The Investigation

_What brings me to investigate is what happened one morning. It's been three weeks since our practice match with the Dream Team. We're having breakfast when the team starts a conversation..._

"I still can't believe that so many things happened before the finals," Mark says.

"Yeah," Xavier says. "Hey Scotty, remember the time when we first met the kappas? Especially our match against them? Not only it was fun, but it's truly a memorable one that continues to inspire me to improve my skills as a soccer player."

"Of course, I still remember! How could I forget the annoying cucumbers and the unfair game? But camping with you was a lot of fun. I still hope we can camp together with the whole team," Scotty says.

"Don't forget that intense match against Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z from Mt. Magneto," Celia says. "It was the most frightening experience of my life."

"I know right! I was almost the bride of the Demon Lord! How scary and disgusting was that?!" Sue says.

"I remember how scary it was when our lives were on the line," Tori says.

"But that was a match I would never forget for we all worked together as a team, never giving up to save our friends, and importantly made new ones," Mark says enthusiastically.

"True. No matter how dangerous the challenge is, I will still fight to protect the people I care about," Jude says.

"Jude, that's so sweet!" Celia cries out with joy.

"But what's even more dangerous was our adventure to save Shawn from becoming a werewolf. It was really scary but it's truly EPIC!" Kevin says, pumped.

"Whatever I did wrong during the times I was a werewolf, again I truly apologize," Shawn says.

"No worries bro, it's not your fault. Those nasty yet kind of charismatic beasts were the reasons why you're not acting like yourself," Hurley says.

_Everyone is telling stories and laughing as if they have the time of their lives. After all, those adventures were incredible and beyond anything they ever seen before. Everyone believed it._

_Except me. I watch from the sidelines, listening to this nonsense._

_Those "adventures" were OBVIOUSLY a figment of their imagination. I admit that I somehow witnessed some of those strange events but think about it, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_

_Xavier and Scotty got lost in the forest, camped out for the_ _night_ _, and PLAYED a soccer match against KAPPAS!?_

_The_ _team_ _, along with the_ _elites_ _, fought against DEMONS and ANGELS!? I am aware that there's a legend about these creatures' involvement with the creation of Liocott Island but come on, this is ridiculous!_

_But most of all... Shawn turned into a WEREWOLF; we met FAIRIES, SATYRS and ELVES; and DEFEATED WEREWOLVES! This is even more absurd. That's why I believed that this is all a dream between we all had. But why? Is it because of stress? Or the fact that we are influenced by some sort of psychological dilemma?_

_This begins the start of my investigation on whether these events truly happen or this is just an illusion created by the team._


	3. The Confusion Unravels

_I have enough with their ridiculous conversation about adventures that OBVIOUSLY didn't happen. So I decided to open their eyes to reality._

"What in the world are you all talking about?!" I exclaim.

My loud and superior voice catches everyone's attention. They look confused.

"What's the matter Willy? We're just reminiscing about the adventures we had recently," Nathan says.

"Don't you remember?" Jack says. "You were there. Especially the time when Shawn became a─"

"Have you all lost your marbles?" I ask with a huff. "Shawn, a werewolf? Ha! Don't make me laugh. That's impossible."

"But Willy, it really happened," Darren says, his face showing signs of doubt. 

I cross my arms together, annoyed by my friends' persistence of the existence of some fantasy.

"What proof do you have that it actually occurred?" I ask. I then point to Shawn as I continue. "Look at him. Does he looked like a menace or a ferocious beast!? We all know he has a move called 'Legendary Wolf' but that doesn't make him a werewolf!"

"Willy? Are you OK?" Mark asks with concern.

I face him and readjusted my glasses. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"But it really did happened," Mark persists. "You were there yourself! You even said that you'll never doubt the existence of magical creatures."

_I have to admit. I did remember saying that. And I think I witnessed these magical beings. But it all felt like a dream to me..._

"That's because I too thought that it was real BUT I realized that it's  _impossible_! After all, if it really happened, ESPECIALLY if Shawn turned into a werewolf and caused havoc to the other teams... We should be suspended by now from joining the FFI Tournament! How can you explain that?!"

_After I said that, the team ponders about this. They finally question themselves on why they remembered the existence of these_ _occurrences_ _when it seems that it never happened at all. Then I decided for the benefit of_ _Inazuma_ _Japan, I have to find the answer to the mystery behind these weird circumstances happening to us._


	4. A Series Of Enigma

_I decide to start my case by_ _recording_ _all the strange events that happened recently. I begin a series of_ _interviews_ _. Following the adventure between Xavier and Scotty about kappas up to the very ridiculous account about Shawn being a werewolf. I even ask Jack to be my Doctor Watson in order to help me solve this case._

_ BUT IT REALLY DID HAPPEN!- Jack  _ _ Wallside _

_ Shhh_ _! Don't conclude something when there's no evidence! Especially when the investigation just started! - Me _

_Anyway, this file is a transcript of the most important interviews that are strongly relevant to the case. The first one is an interview with the two boys who started the tale of the kappas._

** INTERVIEW # 1: XAVIER FOSTER AND SCOTTY BANYAN **

**Scotty:**  Why is the room so dark?

_*The spotlight turns on in front of the subjects' faces.*_

**Scotty:**  MY EYES!

**Xavier:**  Willy, what's the meaning of this?

**Me:**  Anyway let's start. Tell me about your meeting with the kappas?

**Xavier:**   _*sigh*_ Remember when Mark told us that he saw a kappa and we didn't believe him? I thought kappas don't exist until the day I was practicing in the forest. I saw this strange boy, but of course I never thought of him as a kappa. Then I heard Scotty cried for help and found him trapped between vines of cucumber.

**Scotty:**  Do you  _have_ to mention that? Anyway, the strange guy Xavier mentioned approached us. I thought he was a kappa but then just like you, I thought it was ridiculous. Even stranger was that kappa wanted Xavier's autograph but not mine...

**Xavier:**  Scotty and I got lost in the forest and it was getting dark so we camped out. After that, we're woken up by the strange boy whom we right now know he's a kappa.

**Scotty:**  But what scares me was that there were two of them! We thought they would lead us the way out of the forest. But instead, we had a match against them. In the end, we managed to score a goal but they still beaten us.

**Xavier:**  But it was an unforgettable match. After that, they took us to a path of cucumbers that led us back home. We thought that everyone was mad or worried that we didn't come back, but they said that we were absent only for a short time. That made me realize that kappas exist.

**Me:**  That's...enlightening. But what you're talking about is the space-time continuum mumbo-jumbo. It's impossible that right after soccer practice, you and Scotty spent the night in the forest and played with kappas. It's like you weren't with us for two days.

**Scotty:**  Idiot! It really happen. We didn't make this up!

**Me:**  If it's true that you were camping out in the forest, you should look like a wreck. That's because being in a forest will be exhausting since you'll be looking for food and firewood. Especially when you are protecting yourselves for survival.

**Xavier:**  True, but we only spent one night. We didn't camp for weeks. I'm an experienced camper so it didn't seem difficult to handle. The forest was quiet and peaceful, so we weren't in danger.

**Me:** Very well then, thank you for your time. 

**Comments regarding this interview:** I admit that Xavier got a point but the idea of them meeting and befriending with kappas is still an outrageous story to believe.

* * *

_The interviewees of this interview are the girls who believed to be kidnapped by supernatural beings._

** INTERVIEW # 5: SUE HEARTLAND AND VICTORIA VANGUARD **

**Celia:**  Willy, is this really necessary?

**Sue:**  Yeah, it's not like we're criminals!

**Me:**  OK ladies, let's start. Explain how you were kidnapped by the so-called Angel and Demon?

**Sue:**  Are you serious? You were there for crying out loud!

**Me:**  Just answer the question.

**Celia:**  Remember we had a practice match with the Dream team? We're having fun until a storm brewed out.

**Sue:**  Then our bracelets (which I regret accepting)glowed and a lunatic angel appeared and brainwashed me.

**Celia:**  Then a demon appeared in front of me and made me unconscious.

**Me:**  I see...

**Sue:**  What's that supposed to mean? Do you believed us or not?! I was almost a bride! How much proof do you need?

**Me:**  I'll think about it. Next question. You're part of those who claimed that Shawn turned into a werewolf. What makes you think so?

**Sue:**  Isn't it obvious? You WERE there! Do you really think that we imagined that happened! He even pranked me and gave me great pain!

**Celia:**  Calm down Sue. Willy just needs time to bring all these events together for himself to believe it truly happened.

**Me:** Anyway, that's all the time we have. You can go now.

**Comments regarding this interview:** Those girls seem stressed during that interview. I guess whatever happened to them traumatized them so much that they started to see things.

* * *

_The interviewee of this interview is the so-called perpetrator of the werewolf incident._

** INTERVIEW # 9: SHAWN FROST **

**Me:**  So Shawn... Do you have any recollections of the times when you were a werewolf?

**Shawn:**  Honestly... I don't remember.

**Me:**  What? If you don't have actual memories as a werewolf, doesn't that mean it never happened in the first place?

**Shawn:** I...guess it seems that way.

**Me:** So why did you believe the others?

**Shawn:**  Because they're my friends, I trust them.

**Comments regarding this interview:** He does have a point. No one will lie to each other but this is a serious matter. It's like the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde scenario. True that Shawn had experienced an identity disorder but this is like a science fiction coming to life and the existence of werewolves is just absurd.

* * *

_After further interviews, I finally talk to the captain himself._

** INTERVIEW # 20: MARK EVANS **

**Mark:**  Willy. I know that you're trying to help, but you really need to know that what we're saying is true.

**Me:**  Captain, I can't believe in something so... _unrealistic_. I admit that I somehow witnessed these events, but my mind says it's illogical. For instance, how can there be different time changes or maybe, different dimensions? Sure there are time-zones all over the world, but different times happening simultaneously in one specific place? That's definitely impossible.

**Mark:**  I agree with you that it seems unrealistic, but together as a team we've seen and did the impossible. Whether it was a dream or not, I could never forget those amazing adventures we had together. Willy, it may be hard to believe but try to trust us, we would never make this up.

**Comments regarding this interview:** Mark is a good friend and I agree that those "adventures" are hard to forget. But I am a man of genius, I know there is a mystery behind this illusion we all had and I will not rest until I find the answer.


	5. Concern From The Enchanted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A temporary shift of perspective.

Meanwhile, the magical creatures of the Enchanted Forest notice Willy's attempts to prove that the events, including them, aren't real.

"How strange," Rustle says. "He witnessed those events and yet he's still in denial."

"That's because humans are stupid," Pesky says. "Always close minded and thinking about the 'logical' explanation to everything. Ironically, they're supposed to be our saviors."

"But we have to do something! They're very important for our future and are in grave danger!" Fern says.

"They are our friends too," the two kappas say.

"But it's against the rules to reveal ourselves to humans," Rustle points out. "They may know we exist but we can't just pop out of nowhere without experiencing the consequences."

"I agree with you. If we reveal ourselves, we'll endanger our people," Fern says.

"Unless..."

"Fairy Queen Lilian!" Fern says as she and the others bow.

"As usual, I could always find a loophole. Just like I did ages ago," Queen Lilian says.

"Oh yeah..." Pesky says. "You're the one who made them still remember our existence and their adventures."

Then Fern asks, "So how are we supposed to warn them about the danger they will soon face?"

"Oh you'll see..." the Fairy Queen answers with a mischievous smile.


	6. Cased Closed...Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Willy's perspective...

_After I interviewed_ _Inazuma_ _Japan, I spend the next few days researching from the gathered files to see if there's a connection. By the time I'm ready, I call a meeting to reveal my conclusion for this case._

"Everyone, I have an announcement," I say to them confidently.

"Really?" David asks.

"Does he finally believed us?" I could hear Austin ask.

"If he does, FINALLY I can be free from this nonsense role playing," Caleb answers. I think he's still angry about our last interview.

"Based from all your answers, along with supporting details from outside sources..."

"Outside sources? Is he for real?" Scotty asks.

"Yes, I HAVE outside sources. Jack and I have interviewed witnesses who might be connected to the mystery."

"How can there be others when we, with the Dream team, are the only ones who were involved with these events?" Jude asks.

"That's an excellent question," I say as I clear my throat to narrate my epic discovery. "Of course there can't be certain witnesses about the incident with Xavier and Scotty but I'm able to reenact what they claimed they did."

"What?" Scotty asks.

"Are you serious?" Xavier asks.

"Indeed I am. I even brought Jack with me to make it more realistic. We went to the forest. We both got lost and camped out for a night. However, when we tried to follow the directions you took, we only got more lost."

"It was horrifying," Jack says. "No food, no bed... It was awful."

"No wonder why we haven't seen you for three days," Axel says.

"EXACTLY!" I exclaim. "It's impossible to spend two to three days in the forest and come out as if you never came at all. Those two also claimed that they saw a soccer field, two kappas, and a pathway out of cucumbers. As for us, it took forever to find our way back to the lodge."

"But the kappas were the ones who lead us to the path home and they're the cause of the time difference. Also, I'm used to camping," Xavier says.

"You're just an idiot who intentionally got himself lost with no experience whatsoever about camping," Scotty says. "What's even more dumb is that you tried to REENACT it. What more do you not get?"

"After that, I investigated on the Liocott Island legend. I admit that I was there BUT I wasn't when you're all climbing a mountain and fighting angels, demons and whatnot."

"Has this guy gone nuts?" Sue asks.

Ignoring her offensive statement, "Of course I studied the legend before I began the investigation."

"But didn't Nelly already mentioned this legend before it happened?" Camellia asks.

"True, but I need to see it for myself. Jack and I climbed Mt. Magneto to see what's on top and below it."

"But that's unfair! Dark Angel only appears every MILLENNIA! So of course Jack can't find Heaven's Garden or you can't find Hell's Gate!" Tori says.

"When Jack and I came back down, we concluded that there's nothing. But I decided to interview the Dream Team."

"That's a relief," Austin says. "I'm sure they believed us."

"When I interviewed them, they all answered the same thing you all said...which makes them understandable that they too are suffering from stress and illusions."

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaims.

"But Willy, they were there when we're battling against Dark Angel and they're from other teams outside our own," Mark says.

"But a person's memory is NEVER 100% accurate and can be manipulated by your environment and other people."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"It's the same with Shawn's case. He has no memory of the sorts. But combined with your overly romanticized memories and the stress that we gained during our practices and matches, he created 'memories' that fits well with your suggestions."

"But how about the bracelets we have?" Archer asks with slight annoyance. "You also had one given by the Fairy Queen as a token of appreciation."

"Yes but are you certain it's from her? If I recall correctly, days before the so-called werewolf incident, coach made a retreat for us to relax. We must've forgotten about that detail due to stress. We gave each other friendship bracelets and—"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Caleb screams out. "Why would I make a girly friendship bracelet for any of you? Or why would I accept one? How many times we have to say? Those events are REAL!!!"

"I never seen Caleb angry about stuff like this," David says.

"Me neither," Jude says.

"Look, Willy," Axel says. "What you're doing now is pointless. It really happened and you even saw it yourself. But right now you're just denying it."

"It seems like it but here's something that you need to know," I say with a dramatic pause. "Aside from interviewing the Dream team, I also interviewed the members of team Unicorn who would be involved with Shawn's misbehavior during the times he was a werewolf."

Now I got them listening, I continued. "I remembered Caleb's claim that Shawn vandalized the wall of team Unicorn's lodge. So I went to their quarters and had a chat with some members of the team. I even checked police records and there's no complaint about this violation. As a result, they don't recall any troubles done by Inazuma Japan."

"I don't get it, it really did happen. Back then, Dylan called me saying that Shawn vandalized the team's lodge," Mark says, confused.

"The Fairy Queen must've erased the events when Shawn was a werewolf by removing the memories of those involved with his mischief," Jude says.

"Dylan maybe part of the event happened in Mt. Magneto but he wasn't involved with our latest adventure. That is why he, along with his teammates, doesn't remember what happened," Axel says.

"Willy, that's the answer: Only we know about the adventures we experienced," Nathan says.

"But it's all tricks of the mind, I mean think about! Ever since the world tournament began, not only you're overwhelmed by stress but you're all hiding what you really feel through believing these tales exist," I said.

"What do you mean?" Silvia asks.

"I will give you an example. During one of my interviews, Sue said that ever since Shawn became a werewolf; he gave her pain and misery. But in reality, since Eric is in America, she felt lonely and didn't notice that she suddenly has an interest for Shawn. After all, he did attract a lot of young women when we met him."

"WHAT!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? I WOULD NEVER BETRAY DARLING!!! Besides, Shawn's NOT my type!" Sue says in a fury.

"As for Xavier and Scotty's case, since these two were just acquaintances and they just accidentally bumped into each other in the forest...of course they felt like they're on an adventure. It made them develop a bond just like the Wizard of Oz scenario especially when meeting the kappas. It's the influence of their environment."

"Wizard of Oz scenario?" Xavier asks.

"It's official, you've completely lost it," Scotty says.

"And I don't need to further explain the case in Mt. Magneto. We were probably just stressed and excited for the finals that these repressed emotions caused us to see things and that same manifestation confused the Dream Team as well. After all, we're supposed to focus on the finals until Nelly and the girls suddenly involved the legend of Liocott Island into our minds. And so based on the evidence I present to you all, I therefore conclude that all the strange events that were happening to us are all... NOT REAL! Case closed!"

"WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!"

_What's supposed to be a standing ovation results with the team's persistent denial. I don't blame them though. It's almost virtually impossible to change one's way of thinking. Especially since the exhaustion and emotion stress is still hanging above us. But I'll never fear because eventually, my friends will realize that what we believed we experienced is just_ _an_ _illusion._


	7. Magic Mayhem

_The sun sets as I_ _write the finishing touches on my case file_ _. S_ _o_   _far_ _my_ _friends_ _are_   _still_ _in_ _denial_ _._

_"Look who's_ _talking_ _._ _Hihihi_ _\- Scotty Banyan_

_*NOTE TO_ _SELF_ _: FIND A_ _BETTER_ _HIDING PLACE FOR THIS_ _CASE_ _FILE_ _._

_Ahem...as_ _I_ _w_ _as_ _saying,_ _they_ _still_ _can't_ _sink_ _in_ _my_ _ingenious_ _discovery about the nonexistence of the strange events happening to us. I believe that they should move on to reality. I admit that those "adventures" are hard o forget. But the Finals are coming up and we have no time for playing around and believing in things that can't be explained._

_Perhaps I should give them tips on how to differentiate reality from imagination._

_Anyway_ _,_ _this_ _is_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _my_ _case_ _file_ _._ _I_ _hope_ _that_ _it_ _helps_   _you_ _all_ _nerds_ _out_ _there_ _to_ _show_ _that_ _magical_ _beings_ _don't—_

"Don't what?"

"Huh? W-Who's there?" I ask. No one's here, hmmm...

"That's odd. I could've sworn that I didn't heard anyone come in here. Perhaps I too, am suffering from illusions," I say to myself, confused.

"Oh you're suffering from an illusion all right. But it's more of...denial," the voice that sounds like a little girl says. But how come it's as if I heard it before?

"I don't know why I'm hearing things but I'm out of here," I then go towards the door out of my room. I need to get some air. It appears that the team's tendency to hallucinate is starting to rub on me. Just as I turn the door knob...it won't budge!

"What's the meaning of this! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I bang the door as hard as I can but there's no response. I don't understand. Why can't anyone hear me?

"Just so you know, I cast a spell to make this room soundproof so I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you," that voice responds with a childish laugh.

"What?! Spell? Soundproofing my room? Wait a minute! You sound like that so-called Fairy Queen of the Enchanted Forest!" I say.

"So-called Fairy Queen!?" She asks with anger in her voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Very funny guys," I shout. "I know that you are still hallucinating but you don't have to make up some role play to convince me."

That must be it. The team must be in complete denial that they want me to join in their madness. Think about it. The voice of the Fairy Queen saying that she soundproof my room? Magic doesn't exist so the best explanation is that the whole team is part of this. As for the Fairy Queen's voice, it's probably from one of the girls. I bet that she record her voice, edit it, and put it in my room. Now if only I can find the source of the sound...

"What are looking for?" The voice asks.

"The source of this prank!  Though I commend the way how the recordings are able to answer my every statement," I answer as I search my room. It's got to be here somewhere...

"I have no idea on what you're talking about but all I get is that you don't believe in the existence of magical creatures or your adventures. Not only that, you even insulted me upon my arrival. So I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Oh really? I like to see you try," I say confidently.

"OK! You ask for it. Watch your back, Willy Glass..." And the voice of the "Fairy Queen" begins to trail off and I hear nothing else.

OK... That's it? If Mark and the others are trying to scare me into believing them then they're doing a bad job. Nothing can shake me into believing ridiculous things.

It's 7:00 pm. Time for dinner. Better make the team explain themselves about their prank. I then turn the door knob and it's no longer locked. I open the door as I find the lounge unexpectedly quiet.

"Um...hello? Anyone here?"

I check the dining area as I find the tables completely empty and no sign of someone in the kitchen either.

That's odd. Maybe they're in the meeting room.

* * *

What lies beyond the door to the meeting room is silence as no one is here.

Where did everyone go?

Banging sounds suddenly occur.

What was that? I follow the sound as it leads me near the soccer field. Of course! They are probably playing soccer right now. Why didn't I think about it— WHAT!?

No one's there...

Where is everyone? And where did that sound come from?

I go back in the lodge as I ponder over this. This has to be a joke from the team. After all, it makes no sense for them to disappear in thin air—

What was that? It's coming from the kitchen. I rush to it. I then open the door as I see that...

"No one's here?"

OK... This is starting to get creepy. I then turn my back to leave when—

Huh? I quickly turn and see the pans bumping into each other constantly.

This is probably just the wind's doing. Yeah. It's not like magic has anything to with—

_SWISH_

—it?

The knives just rise up in the air aiming towards me! I then go towards the door and RUN!

The knives continue to chase me as I run as fast as I can to avoid the blades—wait a minute? This doesn't make sense at all! I'm sure that this is all a dream, an illusion, a prank?

One of the knives rub against my shirt. 

Eek! Until I figure that out... HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!


	8. Concern From Inazuma Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shift of perspective...

"I can't believe that Willy doesn't believe us," Nathan says. 

"He'll deny whatever we say!" Tori exclaims. 

"He's such a moron," Sue remarks. "

"Tch. Stop your complaining," Caleb says. "That'll not change his mind." 

Everyone starts to complain when Mark gets their attention and says:

"Look guys, I know this is tough but let's believe in Willy. It might not happen now but I'm sure he'll realize that we're telling the truth."

"It's like an ocean wave," Hurley says. "It'll not let you ride it at first but with a little patience... It's worthwhile man."

"Hurley has a point," Jude says. "It'll take time for Willy to accept that what happened to us is real."

Everyone else nods in agreement as Mark says, "So that's what we're gonna do. Let's just go with the flow and believe in Willy!"

"YEAH!"

"It's not like he's going anywhere, right?"


	9. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Willy' perspective...

"AHHHHHHH!"

I run as fast as my legs can take me as the kitchen knives continue to follow me. The knives' tips are starting to poke me.

They're getting closer! 

"I have to find the other─OUCH!"

I hit my head to a wall. 

A-A DEAD END!

The knives dash towards me.

This is it! I'm done for. And so...this is the end of Willy Glass─

I hear tons of stabs. However...

I open my eyes and find myself in one piece. The knives hit the wall in different directions but not where I'm standing.

I'M ALIVE! 

Wait a second! Of course I'll be fine. This can't be all real. This must be a dream that is created by my stress and the team's pestering delusions. Yes, that makes perfect sense. I probably dozed off when I was finishing my case file so the solution is to use all the willpower I have to wake up. 

I pinch myself on the cheek.

"OUCH!" 

The lodge is still deserted.

Am I that asleep?

I pinch my cheek again so hard that it becomes red. It hurts so much!

I'm still here.

"Huh? What's going on? Am I trapped in a nightmare?"

The lights started flickering.

"Oh, you're not asleep _._ But you don't need sleep to experience a nightmare, do you?"

That voice...

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" I ask, not knowing where she is. 

"Like I said: I'm teaching you a lesson. I did warn you. So, do you believe in the existence of magic now?" She asks childishly.

"NEVER! As a man of genius, I'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT THIS IS ALL REAL!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I would look out if I were you."

"What's next?" I ask with sarcasm. "An army of bathroom appliances? I like to see you try."

The lodge starts to shake as the lights continue to flicker and everything is moving like crazy.

"What's happening?!" I asks.

No one's answering....

OK...

You'll see. I will get out of this mess and prove that magic is just an illusion.

**~FIVE MINUTES LATER~**

"AHHHHHH!"

The bed is trying to eat me!

**~ONE HOUR LATER~**   

"AHHHHHHH!"

The training equipment is turning me into pulp!

**~TWO HOURS LATER~**

"AHHHHHH!"   

The attic's walls are closing in!!!

**~LOST TRACK OF TIME~**   

Sure that the lodge appears to be against me and I am being haunted but as a detective and genius, I kept myself together.

"When will this nightmare end?"

* * *

I wander around the lounge as I search for a way out of here. Suddenly, I hear music.

What now?

It's coming from Axel's room. Great. Let's get this over with.

The lights continue to flicker as I head towards the source of the sound. The music becomes louder each step I take towards it.

I then made it to Axel's room as I open it. The lights are off and the only thing that I noticed is that strange and disturbing music. As I look closer, I notice a music box turning the lever on it's own.

_'Round and 'round the cobbler's bench,_

_The monkey chased the_ _weeeaaasssseeellll_ _,_

_The monkey thought 'twas all in fun..._

The lights continue to flicker.

Kinda creepy... Maybe I should get out of here─wait a second!

This is getting ridiculous. What is this? Some kind of horror story?! That's it! I have enough with this nonsense. This nightmare is driving me insane and I can't take it anymore. 

I then go towards the music box and carry it. 

"THERE ARE NO KAPPAS, DEMONS, OR ANY OTHER MAGICAL CREATURE! IT MAKES NO SENSE AND I TOLERATE ENOUGH OF IT─"

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The music box suddenly pops out the toy.

"Quit your daydreaming!"

"What!? You can speak? That's impossible!"

"Everything seems impossible to you. Especially since you have a brain as small as a fly! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah? By the time I wake up, this will be all a dream," I say with confidence.

"In that case then... hehehe..."

"Huh?"

The room starts to shake.

No way...it can't be...

My collectibles!

My manga...action figures...even my case file! They are floating in midair.

"Hehehe...let's see what happens when all the things you like are against you!"

My stuff then starts chasing me!

I quickly get out of the room as I try to get away from my stuff. The action figure starts shooting lasers at me as my case file shoots out paper.

"This can't be happening! Wake up Willy. Wake up now!"

"It's no use."

The voice of the Fairy Queen amplifies through the hallway.

"First of all, this is not a dream. Second of all, you can only get out of this world IF you admit that you are in denial and what happened to you is real."

"For the last time, NEVER! As a man of genius, I─"

I go past the kitchen and suddenly the knives are following me again! I go outside to the soccer field as I try to hide from my pursuers. 

"Looks like I lost them. Just as I thought. Nothing can surpass my intellect. Huh?"

I turn to see soccer balls rolling towards me.

The soccer balls then "face" me and I see glowing red eyes and teeth!

"AHHHHHHH!" I run once again and everything is chasing me!

"You look troubled," the voice of the Fairy Queen says (though she seems to be enjoying this more than being concerned). "Are you really sure that you don't believe me?"

I take a peek in what's behind me. A horde of items is still chasing me at top speed.

"I'll never admit it!"

Ow! I bump headfirst to a wall. A DEAD END!

Oh no... Not good!

My pursuers look hungry for blood as they creep closer to me.

"No! Stay away! D-Don't you dare come any closer! I-I'm warning you..."

They are getting too close now. It's like they are burying me alive. I could even hear their teeth grinding!

"AHHHHH! Fine! I give up! I believe you! Just get me out of here!"

The next thing I knew, I'm covered by darkness...

* * *

I find myself in a strange place. It's dark. So dark that I can't see a thing. 

"Where am I?"

I then notice candles being lit up as the scene is starts to change. Apparently, I'm in some sort of dining room with a really long table that's decorated with gorgeous silverware that gleams with the candle lights. I have to admit. Someone has good taste.

There are big windows surrounding the room, covered by curtains. I check out the texture of the cloth. Not bad. It's of good quality if I do say so myself.

Finally, at the top of the ceiling hangs a giant chandelier that contains jewels that brings sparkle to the room. I wonder what kind of crystal that's been used? Anyway, back to the point of hand. Why am I here? 

I check to see if the utensils will move just like the knives back then. It's immobile. 

Huh?

I quickly turn.

No one's there but the curtains are swaying. Must be the wind. Wait of second! How can wind even travel here when this is supposed to be underground?

I then check the windows, shocked by what I'm seeing. A big moon is in the sky along with stars.

"What in the world is going on?!"

Just then, I hear footsteps coming this way.

Someone's coming! I hide behind the curtains as I see the person go in.

"Master, you summon me?" A boy asks. His olive green hair is slicked back with his glasses reflecting his blue eyes. The fire's light reflects his pale and flawless skin. That's odd. It's as if it's sparkling...

"Yes."

I then notice another boy. I bet that he's the leader. He has slightly messed up auburn hair and golden brown eyes. His skin is pale and flawless just like the other guy. He's sitting in a chair with a red cushion, holding a glass of scarlet liquid. With its consistency, I don't think it's juice.

"What is it, sir?"

"Tell me," the leader asks. "What do you think is the main purpose of this war?"

War? What war?

"To show how powerful we are and that we're meant to dominate all, sir." The other boy answers.

What's that supposed to mean?

"Exactly," the leader says as he plays with his glass, amused by the circular motion his drink is performing. "And how are we showing our power?"

"By defeating the strongest of the strong sir," the boy says.

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why is it that we are going nowhere near that goal?" the leader asks, with a hint of anger and irritation in his voice.

"We have to change some parts of the plan. Apparently, Ferocious Beast is nowhere to be found ever since the human team known as Inazuma Japan defeated them."

Ferocious Beast? The werewolf team? Who are these two?

"How annoying! Simoun is such a pain. Always hiding in places where I couldn't find him! When I get my hands on him I'll—"

"Calm down, sir. It'll give you wrinkles."

The leader then calms down as he gets something from his pocket: a small mirror? He then looks at his reflection as he sighs with relief.

"No wrinkles...perfect." He puts the mirror back in his pocket. "Is the plan still in motion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Soon, we'll prove to every being in the forest that the strongest and most beautiful dark creatures are the─wait... Did you come alone?"

"Of course sir."

"How odd...I can sense someone else's presence. It's coming from the curtains. Check it out."

"As you wish, sir."

Oh no! I have to get out of here! As I look for one, the floor seems to open beneath me and I fall down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  



	10. The Conclusion

I wake up at my desk where I was writing my case file. So...this is all a dream? I then notice something next to me. The bracelet that's given to me by the Fairy Queen. Which is odd since I could've sworn that I put it somewhere else. It then starts glowing like crazy!

"MY EYES!"

The light diminishes and my desk now has scorch marks! It forms a message as I attempt to interpret it. It says:

**SO, DO YOU** **BELIEVE** **ME NOW?**

Does this mean that... Wait! I'm late for dinner!

I quickly run and and notice the team having dinner.

"Hey Willy!" Mark says with enthusiasm. "The food's great!"

"You're still having dinner at this time?" I ask.

"What are you talking about? It's 7:05 pm," Camellia says.

That's strange. I could've sworn that I'm gone for hours... Could it be?

"What's the matter Willy? You seem spaced out," Nathan asks.

"You better eat up before the good stuff are gone," Hurley says.

"Yeah. Because pigs like you would've eat it all!" Scotty insults.

Hurley sweatdrops.

I then go towards Mark as I say:

"Captain, about what I said earlier... I..." Why can't I say it?!

"What is it Willy? Don't hold back," Mark says.

"I ADMIT IT!"

Everyone is shocked by my sudden outburst.

"Admit what?" Silvia says.

Everyone waits for my answer.

"I admit that I was wrong," I say. "Everything that happen to us really happened and that they are really amazing adventures. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

This is so embarrassing.

"Took you long enough."

"Huh?"

My friends smile at me as Mark says:

"That's good to hear. I never doubt that you'll trust our words."

"Mark..."

"Alright guys, this calls for a celebration. Let's eat!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_This is Detective Willy Glass officially closing this case file. Even though I've experienced stress, trauma, humiliation and mind-breaking adventures during this investigation, I realize things that I never expect learning._

_It seems like I can't just deny something that seems unbelievable just because I don't understand it. I never really did a thorough investigation. I just deny whatever my friends say because I can't accept it. But then, someone once told me that despite all those things, I can never forget those adventures. Nature always has its mysteries and the only way to discover them is to have an open mind and an open heart._

_And so... I conclude that everything that happened to_ _Inazuma_ _Japan are all_ _**real** _ _._

That's good writing if I do say so myself.

_Of course this_ _will_ _definitely ruin my scientific image and my original hypothesis. So, I decided to NOT show this case file for everyone else to see. After all, old habits die hard right?_

I let out a yawn and head to bed.

Time for a good night's sleep. Though there is one question that's still bothering me: who were those people I saw back then?


	11. Comments Of The Fairy Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final shift of perspective...

Just as I thought: My plan worked. So how is that possible? Well, it's simple.

According to the Code of Light, a magical creature is not allowed to show themselves in front of humans in normal circumstances... BUT, I found a loophole. It never said that I'm not allowed to show "signs" of magic to a person of denial~

I also found out that it doesn't count as a magical encounter if the one who seen the magic isn't in his own dimension so I created a temporary world that allows me to freely display magic as long as I didn't appear in front of him.

The reason why I did this method is because I figure out that no matter how obvious the presence of magic is, he...what's his name again? Willy (oh yeah) will always reject it. But he'll accept the truth if he feels like he's in mortal danger so the haunted lodge is the result!

How about his strange encounter in the dark room? Well, I got my sources...

Anyway, got to go! 


End file.
